shadowtheultimatelifeformfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amyroselove
Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm looking forward to your help in contributing to this wiki! If you have any questions or comments, please ask me! Again, I'm am looking forward to your help in making this wiki grow. SweetSophie19 Sure thing; allies are great! Mitsunari Ishida Who's your favorite character from Senguko Basara? Mine's obvious! ^_^ Mitsunari Would you like me to get you a picture of Yukimura? Mitsunari I can't seem to find a good picture of him... But I'll keep looking! Mitsunari Sorry about the junk around the pic; my computer doesn't always erase everything!^_^ Mitsunari You're welcome. Oh. you made a wiki? Ofcourse I'd like to join! ^_^ Mitsunari Hero chao.png Dark Chao.png Chao1.png Amyroselove, I got an idea... Hey, Amyroselove! I had an idea. Would you like to create a link to my wiki on your wiki, and a link to your wiki on my wiki? Let me know what you want to do! SweetSophie19 (01:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) Okay! :) I suppose we could do it on the main page; do you mind adding it to yours to my page for me, please? SweetSophie19 (02:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) i mean, would you add a link to your wiki on my main page for me, please? (Gosh, I write too fast, and I mis-spell!) i added a 'Link to external sites', you can add it there, okay? Hey nice seeing you here as well on the wikia 8-) Knight of White Fire 00:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... That's a toughie. It's a hard decision between Sonic, Shadow and Silver. But probably Sonic. this is for you! :) SweetSophie19 Bullet can't be trusted! i can't believe you gave Bullet power, i knew he would abuse it! Can you please unban me? Bullet has been bullying me, & i don't want you to fall for his lies as well! On Xat he keeps calling me homo & Banning me! i fear for the future of the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 20:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All right it's been over a week, also will my badges & achievements be restored when i'm unbanned? because i noticed they were gone! WaterKirby1994 21:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) My requirements won't be reset down to 0 will they? WaterKirby1994 21:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Also i was wondering if you could make me an admin, because i want to help protect the wiki, anyway thanks & i can wait another week! WaterKirby1994 21:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The main reason why i feel i should be an admin is because i don't trust Bullet with his admin position, also i've been on wikia for over 9 months! Also only 3 people have banned me! WaterKirby1994 22:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually i was referring to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 22:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) You made Bullet an admin & i contributed far more than him! Anyway i plan on doing that! Although i'd be fine with being only a user if you made Bullet only a user as well! WaterKirby1994 23:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Look i just don't trust him! Bullet's bound to abuse his power! He vandalized the Meteor Herd page about a week ago on SNN! He's going to vandalize again! WaterKirby1994 23:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No i'm not making this up, he did vandalize Meteor Herd go there & look at the page history if you don't believe me! He got rid of the trivia i made! WaterKirby1994 00:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Weird, because i always thought removing information of significance was vandalizing! That is what Bullet is doing, & he's going to ban me the next time i try to stop him! WaterKirby1994 00:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's why i warned you not to give him power, & why i want you to make me an admin, because i don't want him to ban me when i try to stop him from removing information! WaterKirby1994 00:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Amyroselove, i know that i tend to get into fights, but it's to fight for what i believe in! You can have my word that i will not abuse admin powers if you give them to me, as i will not ban unless someone truly deserves it, then i will ban them for 1-3 days! At most i will ban someone for a week! Also i will usually avoid banning someone because i know the pain of banishment! WaterKirby1994 01:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You know i was asking to be considered an Admin on the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki, because i have helped a lot on there, & after i return on there i will help out far more! Also when will i be returning anyway, & will my requirements for 2 weeks on the wiki reset? WaterKirby1994 23:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You know i now am the 1st user on here to get the Key to the wiki! Anyway will you think about making me an admin on the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? WaterKirby1994 03:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove are we friends? Also i can't wait for you to unban me from the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki! WaterKirby1994 14:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i haven't been contributing much lately! Yeah i'm sorry i haven't made many contributions, anyway i can't wait to return to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki, i promise i will contribute more! WaterKirby1994 23:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove do you think it would be a good idea to copy articles from SNN? We don't have to do that for every article? Just tell me what you think! WaterKirby1994 00:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Amyroselove i'm glad we're friends, & i also was wondering what you thought of the Omochao quote section i made, because i wanted to make 1 for SNN! WaterKirby1994 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Amyroselove should we make stage categories, such as "Sonic Adventure 2 stages" or should we just group all levels together in 1 category? WaterKirby1994 01:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lily are you still going to help me? WaterKirby1994 23:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lily you know that i didn't harass you earlier, so could you please tell DF to unban me from the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? Just try to tell him soon! WaterKirby1994 23:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily, you haven't been active much lately, are you ok? WaterKirby1994 21:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lily i've been working on the Sonic Rush Adventure project. WaterKirby1994 23:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That's great Lily, so do you think i should add a zones section? WaterKirby1994 02:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily, i want to know if you like my profile on here so far. WaterKirby1994 23:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i'm glad you like it Lily, i'm planning on adding more pics to it. We can talk about Pokemon if you want, also when can i return to the Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki? WaterKirby1994 23:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's great Lily, i'm also glad that tonight Nicktoons is showing the DBZ movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Also what is your favorite Pokemon game? WaterKirby1994 20:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) My favorite Pokemon game is either Platinum or XD: The Gale of Darkness! Hey Lily have you ever heard about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3? WaterKirby1994 21:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You can read about it on Serebi net, although because of Black & White it probably won't be released in the US! Hey Lily have you ever made a Fakemon? WaterKirby1994 23:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, after seeing the leaked 4th Gen pokemon, i created Fruitius a pre-evolved form of Tropius. Lily i'm sorry that tomorrow, i will have more points than you. WaterKirby1994 23:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lily, you know that i'm going to help you get the 2 weeks on the wiki achievement, just by talking to me everyday you can get it! Do you want another game to have shadow pokemon? Also i might redraw Fruitius someday, & good luck with getting Devoted. WaterKirby1994 01:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC)